Electromechanical locks are replacing traditional mechanical locks. Further refinement is needed for making the electromechanical lock to consume as little electric power as possible, and/or improving the break-in security of the electromechanical lock, and/or simplifying the mechanical structure of the electromechanical lock.
EP 1443162 discloses a lock cylinder with a single coupling member utilizing permanent magnets.
EP 2466043 discloses a coupling device with a single coupling element utilizing a magnetic displacement force.